


The Wedding

by phoenixash234flames



Series: Evil Murder Husbands [2]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixash234flames/pseuds/phoenixash234flames





	The Wedding

Demencia finally figured out that Flug and Black Hat were married. Demencia was hiding on the ceiling to scare Flug when she saw him kiss a ring on his finger before working on his invention. She didn’t think anything of it until she went into Black Hats room to wear a pair of his gloves when she noticed a ring was stuck inside it. When Demencia burst into the office in a rage Black Hat was ready to stand his ground. After she told him what she saw Black Hat was very angry at her for being where she wasn’t supposed to be. Demencia was even more upset because her crush was already married to the lame scientist. She asked Black Hat how long they were married for and she was shocked to find out that was seven years ago. When Black Hat asked Flug to come into his office he was very worried that he did something wrong but when he finally got to the office and found out what happened he started crying because he wasn’t sure if Demencia could be trusted because she doesn’t normally listen to anyone in the first place. She wanted to know how the both of them got married so Black Hat gave in and called 5.0.5 into the office as well so he could hear the story as well… It was Halloween and Flug was with Black Hat. They were going to a hero graveyard. Flug was explaining that he could probably be able to take the powers of heroes that had recently died and use them for inventions. Black Hat thought the idea was brilliant so they both went to the nearest graveyard and Black Hat was about to start grave robbing when Flug came up to him and started talking about how they had come to know each other for a few years now and how he was so afraid of what would happen if he was going to get rejected or not but he faced his fear and took a small box out of his lab coat pocket got down on one knee and asked if Black Hat would marry him. Black Hat seemed upset and first and Flug thought he would end up dead but then Black Hat had a huge smile on his face and kissed him in the middle of the graveyard. Black Hat then got worried because he didn’t know how they were going to have a wedding because other villains don’t normally have that kind of relationship with their scientists. That’s when Black Hat got the idea to make the heroes that had recently died because of him be the guests of the wedding. Luckily their was a full moon so their was plenty of shadow to work with. As the heroes rose up from their graves they were afraid because they were revived by the very creature they were killed by. Black Hat just stood their laughing at them as he told them what they were to do. After the wedding Black Hat took the shadows that gave the heroes life and placed it back back in front of the graves. The two of them then left the graveyard arm in arm as they drove back to the manor. They did not know what the years ahead would look like but they knew they would spend them together… Love stories aren’t always sappy and could involve the undead at your wedding so make sure to make the most of your time together.


End file.
